La nuit d'Asparoth
by Furyina
Summary: "Une nuit où tout peut arriver si on s'en donne les moyens." : voilà l'essence même de la fête d'Asparoth qui a lieu tous les vingt-et-un ans sur l'île de Fearlia. Musique, alcool, mystère et/ou gigot d'agneau aux truffes blanches : que réserve la fête aux deux meilleurs ennemis de l'équipage ? ZoSan/SanZo !
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire dans un style assez différent de celles que j'ai déjà postées ici vu que je ne suis pas dans un UA (!)**

**L'idée vient en fait d'une chanson et puis comme je suis dit que c'était marrant j'ai écrit toute une fiction autour d'une situation bien précise inspirée par cette chanson et ... voilà.**

**Enfin, je dis "écrit" mais c'est en cours d'écriture. J'espère juste avoir la force mentale de mener ce projet à bien parce que les sirènes de Free! et d'Hetalia m'appellent sans relâche depuis quelques jours ... J'ai tellement envie de Makoto/Haru et de Germany/France que je ... JE NE REPONDS PLUS DE MOIIIIIIIIIII !**

**Bref ... **

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira même si c'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude et que c'est encore une songfic déguisée mais on dirait que je ne sais pas faire autre chose ... *soupir***

**Disclaimer : les personnages de OP ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire et les machins annexes ... SI !**

**Remerciements : Moyashi qui me soutient dans toutes mes conneries mais aussi vous chères lectrices qui laissez des reviews enflammées et juste adooooraaaaables ! **

**Pairing : ZoSan/SanZo ... Un mix des deux quoi. **

**Rating : On commence tout doux mais bon, on sait pourquoi vous venez lire hein (PS : Je fais pareil !)**

* * *

« Marimo, va me chercher une cravate dans mon tiroir. »

Zoro se leva du grand banc de la salle à manger en grognant, gratifiant au passage son capitaine d'un coup de pied furieux. L'insatiable homme élastique venait, dans sa précipitation pour récupérer son deuxième casse-croute de la journée, de pousser le coq contre son plan de travail. En soi, cet acte n'avait rien de grave ni d'inhabituel mais malheureusement, le cuisinier tenait dans les mains un bol de sauce qu'il répandit sur sa belle cravate bleue. Ce dernier, essayant à tout prix de garder son calme, envoya le second de l'équipage qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver là, lui chercher de quoi retrouver un peu de prestance devant ses fourneaux.

En somme, c'était une après-midi classique sur le Thousand Sunny : tout l'équipage vaquait à ses occupations et Luffy venait enquiquiner ses subordonnés.

L'épéiste aux cheveux verts, décidément bien luné ce jour-là, n'avait même pas cherché la confrontation avec le blond et cela faisait en fait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait plus véritablement le cœur à ça.

Arrivé dans le dortoir commun des hommes de l'équipage, il se dirigea vers le meuble dans lequel Sanji entreposait ses affaires avec celles de Brook et farfouilla un long moment, trop heureux de mettre du désordre dans les affaires du cuisinier, jusqu'à effleurer un morceau de tissu étrange. Zoro fronça les sourcils et dégagea les nombreux vêtements entassés au-dessus jusqu'à révéler sa trouvaille : une robe blanche qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, maculée de taches impossibles à identifier et déchirée à de multiples endroits. En effleurant la flanelle du corset et la dentelle des volants, l'épéiste ne put retenir un sourire triste et les souvenirs vagues d'une nuit lointaine de déferler dans son esprit …

* * *

« Il est bizarre cet oiseau.

- Je trouve aussi Ussop mais je suis sûr qu'il a très bon goût. Va chercher Sanji ! » ordonna le capitaine, les yeux toujours rivés sur le ciel où un animal, ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait, tournait à des centaines de mètres d'altitude au-dessus du bateau.

« Quoi encore Luffy ? » soupira le cuisinier sorti précipitamment de sa cuisine, assiette et chiffon toujours en main.

« Cuisine ça. » L'homme au chapeau de paille pointa du doigt l'objet volant au-dessus de leurs têtes, un sourire béat sur le visage.

« Hmmm … Tu peux l'avoir Ussop ?

- TU DEMANDES AU GRAND USSOP S'IL PEUT TOUCHER UN OISEAU GEANT VOLANT A ENVIRON SIX CENTS TREIZE METRES AU DESSUS DU BATEAU ? » S'égosilla le tireur d'élite « Euh oui, c'est possible. »

Il dégaina son lance-projectile, régla ses lunettes et choisit le projectile idéal dans sa besace.

« Besoin d'une pré-cuisson Sanji ?

- Non c'est bon. Comme je ne sais pas que ce que c'est, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de … »

Une main délicate apparut sur le poignet de l'homme au long nez, dirigeant le lance pierre vers le sol. L'archéologue leur adressa un petit sourire du haut des escaliers du pont, tasse de thé à la main avant de dire d'un ton calme.

« J'ai comme l'impression que nous ferions mieux de ne pas manger cet animal.

- Et pourquoi ? J'ai faim moi ! » gémit Luffy en s'effondrant théâtralement sur le gazon.

« Pour ça. » A peine Robin eut-elle finit sa phrase et plongé ses lèvres dans sa boisson qu'une boîte atterrit sur le pont, amortie au dernier moment par une sorte de couche de laine bouclée sur sa face inférieure.

« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » le cri d'émerveillement du capitaine acheva de rameuter les autres membres de l'équipage sur le pont. Zoro émergea du dessous d'un tas de cordes les sabres dégainés. Franky sortit de l'atelier couvert de poudre argentée, Brook violon et flacon vernis à la main alors que Chopper accourait avec sa boîte de premiers soins.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le renne en s'approchant du « colis » arrivé sur le pont, une magnifique boite gravée aux motifs compliquées, peinte et dorée avec minutie par des artisans visiblement au sommet de leurs arts respectifs.

« J'ai ma petite idée sur la question. » murmura poliment Robin. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles et elle s'empressa d'ajouter. « Mais je vois pas l'intérêt de vous gâcher la surprise.

- Yohohoho ! Cette boîte me rappelle des souvenirs de jeunesse de l'époque où je n'étais pas mort …

- Tu n'es pas mort Brook. » Corrigea Nami qui avait préféré ne pas se manifester avant. Il ne fallait pas que le reste de l'équipage la voit avec son masque facial réparant à la boue et au concombre.

- Mais tu as raison ma chère navigatrice : je suis un mort vivant ! » S'en suivit une bonne brochette de blagues de squelette qui firent rire aux éclats les plus jeunes (et crédules) et l'équipage qui se détournèrent un temps de l'étude de l'étrange coffret qu'ils venaient de recevoir.

« Et donc … Vous savez ce que c'est ?

- Oui Sanji, c'est un truc connu uniquement par les vieux on dirait. » ricana Franky. « Et ça me donne envie d'une coiffure encore plus … SUUUUUUUPER ! »

L'attention de Luffy quitta soudainement Brook pour se concentrer sur le cyborg qui d'une simple pression sur son nez avait fait jaillir une cascade de cheveux bleus de sa tête.

« Tu es trop cool Franky ! » s'exclama Chopper des étoiles plein les yeux

« Je sais Chopper … Nous sommes tous … » Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire sa fameuse pose les bras tendus vers l'infini de la voûte céleste, un nuage de fumée étouffa soudainement le bateau avant de se dissiper aussitôt : Luffy venait d'ouvrir la boite d'où une jeune femme fantomatique sortit. Elle était toute habillée de blanc et assise contre un tigre de la même couleur qui dormait paisiblement.

« Bonjour chers pirates !

- OH PUTAIN CA VIENT DE PARLER ! » s'exclama le capitaine avant que le cuisinier ne calme ses ardeurs avec un coup de pied. « BON DIEU C'EST UN FANTOME RIKIKI QUI PARLE » Un coup de fourreau sur l'arrière de la tête eut l'effet finalement escompté …

« C'est Galateli, princesse de Fearlia qui vous parle … Vous êtes sûrs que ça fonctionne bien ce truc, la lumière qui clignote … Oh c'est normal ? Bon d'accord. » La princesse éclaircit sa voix avant de reprendre tout en classe et en élégance.

« Comme vous le savez sans doute, notre royaume a le grand honneur de vous convier pour la fête d'Asparoth qui aura lieu sur notre île. Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, Asparoth est le nom de la comète sacrée qui passe au-dessus de notre île tous les vingt-et-un ans et qui nous bénit à chaque fois, le temps d'une nuit, de ses bienfaits. Lors de cette grande célébration, nous invitons tous les équipages aux alentours et tous les participants des fêtes précédentes encore en vie, Dieu sait que certains pirates ne font pas long feu une fois sur cette mer mais c'est une autre histoire, à venir prendre part aux festivités qui durent toute une nuit. » La princesse ajusta sa tiare, s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge avant de continuer. « Cependant, avant de participer à la fête, vous devez accepter le règlement et vous acquitter de quelques frais qui sont réglables à votre arrivée sur l'île. Pas d'argent, pas de fête, il faut bien que le royaume vive … » Elle soupira en caressant l'immense animal qui lui servait de fauteuil. « Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la paperasse ! De la part de tous les habitants de l'île, j'espère vous serez des nôtres ce soir ! La fête va encore être folle ! »

L'image grésilla un instant avant de disparaître dans un petit nuage de fumée.

« Elle est passée où ? » s'étonna Luffy en lançant sa main là où l'hologramme se trouvait il y a quelques instants. Un compartiment latéral de la boite s'ouvrit en grinçant et Nami attrapa rapidement les papiers qui en sortaient.

« Tenez, y'a une copie du règlement pour tout le monde. » dit-elle en feuilletant rapidement la masse de papier et en tendant un exemplaire à tous les membres d'équipage présents. « Allez chercher Zoro qu'il puisse lire le sien aussi. » En effet, le sabreur ennuyé qu'il n'y ait rien à combattre avait disparu on ne savait où …

- Tout de suite Nami-swan ! » Le cuisinier fit quelques pas vers la cloche située devant la cuisine et la fit sonner de toutes ses forces « RAMENE TOI TETE DE MOUSSE, JE VIENS DE RETROUVER UNE BOUTEILLE DE … » A peine eut-il prononcé le mot « bouteille » qu'un objet vert très identifié atterrit sur le pont, visiblement habitué aux sauts depuis la vigie. Le sabreur épousseta rapidement ses vêtements avant de fusiller le coq du regard.

« Quoi encore sourcil roulé ? » grogna le sabreur en s'approchant du blond.

« Nami, quand Zoro découvrira qu'il n'y a rien à boire, on doit aller se cacher ? » murmura discrètement le renne.

« Nope, on lui dira qu'il y aura autant à boire qu'il veut ce soir, ça va le calmer. »

Le médecin se figea soudainement. « NAMI, ON A VRAIMENT LE DROIT D'Y ALLER ?

- YOUHOU ! » S'exclama le capitaine en prenant tous ses membres d'équipage dans les bras « C'est exactement ce que j'avais décidé !

- Mais non att … » bégaya la navigatrice avant qu'un petit combat ne débute entre les deux décérébrés. Elle pesta violemment en argot d'East Blue avant s'enlever l'une de ses chaussures à talon qu'elle tendit rageusement à Ussop. Ce dernier se chargea de viser parfaitement pour toucher à la fois le front de Sanji et la main de Zoro qui crièrent tous deux avant de se séparer.

« Avant de t'énerver Zoro, viens lire ça. » La rousse tendit un feuillet à l'épéiste qui l'arracha de ses mains sans aucune délicatesse avant de parcourir le papier des yeux. « J'aimerais tout particulièrement que tu fasses attention à l'article …

- C'est bon sorcière, je sais lire !

- Marimo … » menaça le cuisinier.

« Si c'est pour me dire que je parle mal aux dames, je suis déjà bien sympa de t'adresser la parole tête de … »

Au-dessus des cris des deux sauvages, les autres membres de l'équipage s'étaient installés sur les escaliers pour prendre connaissance du règlement et attendre l'avis de la financière en chef et du capitaine déjà tout acquis à la cause.

« Alors si j'ai bien compris, le prix d'inscription de l'équipage est de dix mille berries par tête ce qui fait un total de quatre-vingt-dix mille berries pour l'ensemble de l'équipage. » La navigatrice pianotait dans l'air pour accéder à sa calculatrice mentale. « C'est la somme de base pour la participation à la fête et à tout ce qui va avec : attractions, nourriture, boisson ... L'argent est converti en orichas ...

- Des orichas ?

- La monnaie de la fête, page deux, ligne dix-huit. » Indiqua la rousse au médecin en tapotant toujours mentalement. « Si on prend en compte le fait qu'on a fait des grosses courses la semaine dernière et qu'on a acheté du matériel pour tout le monde, on ne peut pas vraiment mettre plus de dix mille berries ... » Nami se leva soudainement « BON ECOUTEZ MOI TOUS ! SI JE VOUS DONNE CHACUN DIX MILLE BERRIES QUI EQUIVALENT A 100 ORICHAS QUI PERMETTENT D'ACHETER NOURRITURE, BOISSON ET DIVERTISSEMENT EN QUANTITE SUFFISANTE, IL FAUT QUE VOUS REUSSISIEZ A GAGNER AU MOINS 150 ORICHIAS AFIN QU'ON PUISSE FINIR LE MOIS TRANQUILLEMENT EN NOURISSANT SUFFISAMMENT LUFFY. TOUT LE MONDE EST D'ACCORD ?

- OUI ! » Crièrent en chœur les membres de l'équipage.

« Mais attends voir Nami, c'est de l'exp …

- Shhhh Franky, tu ne voudrais pas gâcher la fête non ? »

Le cyborg secoua frénétiquement la tête.

« Bien. »

Plus bas sur le pont, Zoro et Sanji avaient à peu près fini de se battre. Ils étaient tous deux étendus dans l'herbe humide et fraiche, les yeux rivés vers le ciel, essoufflés et couverts d'ecchymoses et de petites coupures.

« Oi Marimo.

- Mouais ?

- Tu vas pouvoir boire ce soir, j'espère que ça te mettra de meilleure humeur.

- Je suis de bonne humeur. Je viens de te botter le cul.

- REP … » Nami et Ussop coupèrent court à cette nouvelle bagarre en lançant une autre chaussure.

« Vous avez entendu Nami ? On va faire la fête ce soir ! » Exulta finalement le capitaine, resté étonnamment calme pendant quelques minutes. « Zoro, Sanji, il faudra être calme par contre, si vous vous battez, ils vont vous tuer.

- Hein ?

- C'est écrit qu'ils prennent des mesures coercitives contre tous les troubles de l'ordre, surtout contre les agressions et les barrages, ça veut dire qu'il faudra faire profil bas.

- On peut toujours tabasser quelqu'un discrètement dans l'ombre … » grumela le sabreur.

« De la part de types qui arrivent à mettre des mini fantômes dans des boites, je suis sûr qu'il ont de quoi contrôler tout ce qui se passe sur l'île. »

Un ange passa : Luffy venait de faire une analyse pertinente et posée de la situation et en plus, il savait ce que voulait dire le mot coercitif. Les miracles étaient donc possibles !

« Bref, en tant que capitaine de ce navire, je vous ordonne d'être irréprochable ce soir. Sanji, prépare-moi un goûter pendant qu'on signe tous la participation. »

Le cuisinier acquiesça et se dirigea sans un mot dans la cuisine. « On peut aussi avoir un goûter ? » demanda timidement le sniper.

« Oui oui c'est bon, goûter pour tout le monde … »

Le pont fut le théâtre d'une explosion de joie générale. Sanji s'arrêta net, hurla « ET NE FAITES PAS COMME SI JE NE VOUS NOURISSAIS PAS ASSEZ ! » Luffy rit à la remarque et continua à parler de la fête avec ses compagnons d'aventure. Ils se tendirent papier et plume à tour de rôle, apposant tous leur signature au bas d'un sublime parchemin enluminé.

« Luffy, c'est un gribouili ça …

- Mais non ! C'est ma signature ! » se défendit le capitaine avant que le tireur d'élite ne l'interrompe.

« Si j'ai bien compris, on doit aussi venir costumés ?

- Tout juste ! Et si on veut, il y a un service de prêt de déguisements fourni avec la boîte ! » ajouta le jeune médecin, des étoiles plein les yeux. « Par contre, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment ça fonctionne … Il n'y a pas la place pour des centaines de costumes non ? »

A ces mots, l'ingénieur et l'architecte naval se mirent à analyser la boîte sous toutes les coutures à la recherche de la solution. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se concertèrent rapidement avant que Franky ne déclare « Nous n'avons absolument aucune explication rationnelle alors … Je propose qu'on ouvre les tiroirs indiqués pour le prêt de costumes pour voir ce qui se passe !

- En tant que capitaine, je me porte volontaire pour le test ! » Luffy étendit son bras vers un tiroir de la boite duquel s'échappa un dense nuage de fumée rouge qui enserra un instant l'homme élastique avant de disparaitre presque aussitôt.

« Pfiou, ça chatouille ce truc …

- Euh … » fit le reste de l'équipage en état de choc.

« Quoi ? » demanda plaintivement le goinfre élastique avant de constater le changement. Il était désormais vêtu d'un vertigineux haut de forme sur lequel était juché son chapeau de paille, d'un somptueux costume à queue de pie et de chaussures cirées qui réfléchissaient scandaleusement bien la lumière. Luffy resta un moment interdit devant son soudain changement de tenue avant d'éclater de rire à gorge déployée.

« Oh punaise ! » s'écria Franky en regardant tour à tour la boite magique, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, et son capitaine. « A qui le tour ?

- Au mien ! Au mien ! » dit le petit renne sautillant vers la boîte. Un nuage argenté le recouvrit avant de disparaitre. Il tâta son corps, désormais couvert d'une soyeuse toison rose bonbon. « Je … Je ressemble à quoi ?

- A une barbe à papa géante ! » lança le capitaine, un lueur terrible dans les yeux.

« SANJIIIIIIIII ! » cria le docteur avant de s'enfuir. Le coq réapparut comme par magie, les bras chargés de deux grands plateaux.

« Oui c'est bon voilà le goûter ! » Comme prévu, Luffy se désintéressa complètement du médecin et commença à engloutir les croquettes de poisson frit préparés par le cuisinier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais habillé comme ça Luffy ? Tu as une dame à séduire ?

- Nonch ! » lui répondit l'homme au chapeau. « La boich dounche 'es costshuuumes.

- Ah. » En levant les yeux, le blond vit sa chère navigatrice disparaitre dans une gerbe d'étincelles et en ressortir couverte de peaux de bête et de plaques d'acier.

« C'est pas super élégant … » grogna la rousse en découvrant son costume de viking, ces terribles guerriers de North Blue. Le cuisinier pleurait doucement sur le sol la disparition des courbes généreuses de Nami sous plusieurs couches de vêtements. « Mais c'est très confortable !

- A mon tour ! » Ussop tira le tiroir et se retrouva vêtu d'une longue robe bleue couvertes de petites étoiles, d'un chapeau pointu, un balai et un bâtonnet de bois à la main. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

- Je crois que tu es déguisé en sorcier. » Commenta Robin. Elle avait vu de tels personnages dans des légendes de West Blue et le contraste entre la hauteur du chapeau et la longueur du nez du tireur était définitivement très amusante.

Franky fut le suivant à tenter sa chance avec la boîte et se retrouva grimé en chat roux ce qui n'avait absolument rien de mignon …

Robin fut un peu plus heureuse au tirage et reçut un costume d'arlequin de toutes les couleurs. Son visage était aussi peint et un chapeau à clochettes tintinnabulait au moindre mouvement de sa tête.

« Je me demande ce que je vais avoir cette fois ! » s'exclama le musicien en posant ses doigt squelettiques sur la poignée du tiroir. Quand la fumée se dissipa, presque tous ses vêtements avaient disparus, simplement remplacés par un soutien-gorge tristement vide et un paréo à fleur blanches et violettes qui claquait fièrement au vent.

« Yohoho ! Je suis une belle vahiné on dirait ! Ça m'inspire une chanson du Sud que je vais vous interprétez dès maintenant … » lança Brook, visiblement aux anges.

Pendant que le reste de l'équipage se remettait tant bien que mal de la crise de rire du hasard malheureux qui avait frappé le squelette, le cuisinier voulut aussi tenter sa chance mais le sabreur fut plus rapide. Après que la fumée se soit dissipée, tous purent voir le déguisement du sabreur qui manquait grandement … d'originalité.

« Pfeu, tu es en samouraï avec le kimono et les getas, ça ne change presque pas de d'habitude. »

Zoro poussa un ouf de soulagement, véritablement ravi de pas s'être retrouvé en chat géant ou en femme sans poitrine. « C'est parce que j'ai un bon karma.

- Ouais c'est sans doute ça. Tu me dois tellement d'argent que tu n'aurais pas pu soudoyer la boite …

- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir sonné sor …

- Taisez-vous ! Sanji n'a pas encore son costume ! » Trancha le capitaine, faisant tomber son monocle par la même occasion.

« Et pourquoi on devrait se taire ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas réfléchi en fait … »

L'équipage leva les yeux au ciel. Sanji s'approcha à pas feutrés du coffre et attrapa la poignée du tiroir en priant silencieusement. Le nuage l'engloutit tout entier pour le recracher aussitôt dans un accoutrement surréel, élégant, fabuleux et diablement sexy …

* * *

**Voilà donc mon entrée en matière ... Faut bien débuter quelque part hmm ?**

**Bref, préparez-vous à quelque chose bien dans l'esprit du manga : coloré, fantaisiste et léger !**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu ! J'espère vous revoir dans les chapitres suivants et dans les reviews ;) ! **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !**

**Je suis ravie de vous retrouver dans ce deuxième chapitre de la nuit d'Asparoth. Il est plus court que le premier mais disons ... Que c'est le calme avant la tempête !  
En tout cas, écrire cette fiction détend bien après avoir passé 4h sur ma fiction pour le concours. C'EST PAS LA JOIE ET C'EST TRES DUR A ECRIRE. **

**Bref, je remercie toutes celles qui ont commenté le premier chapitre, vous êtes adorables !**

**Petite réponse pour mikiroronoa qui était en anon : J'ai coupé à ce moment là parce qu'il fallait bien couper quelque part et que les lectrices comme toi aient envie de venir jeter un oeil à la suite ! ;) **

**Un énorme merci aussi à ma bêta, la douce Moyashi sans qui je ne serais rien !**

**Au passage ... JE VOUDRAIS REMERCIER CHALEUREUSEMENT MES REVIEWEUSES ANONYMES, C'EST UN VÉRITABLE DÉCHIREMENT POUR MOI DE NE PAS POUVOIR VOUS RÉPONDRE ALORS JE VAIS LE FAIRE ICI RAPIDEMENT LES AUTRES VOUS POUVEZ SAUTER CE PETIT MORCEAU !**

Sur "Car tel est mon bon plaisir" :

little k : *essuie ses larmes* Quelle adorable review ! Je suis vraiment comblée, merci !  
Je suis une amatrice d'histoire alors c'est vrai que les titres de noblesse ont pour moi aussi un charme tout particulier, surtout dans le cadre de la fanfiction et d'un one-shot où je ne peux pas tout raconter et où en fait, la plupart de mes idées autour de tout leur prestige familial restent dans un coin de ma tête ... J'espère que tu as aussi pu ébaucher mentalement les histoires de Zoro et Sanji en lisant !

lither lone : Tu as le droit d'être chieuse (ou exigeante, ça dépend de comment on le voit) et je suis contente que mon texte ait trouvé grâce à tes yeux ! J'espère que ta relecture a été aussi plaisante !

YES : Euh ... Merci ? Comme quoi, il ne faut pas donner trop de crédit aux premières impressions !

**Allez, bonne lecture et on en parle à la fin ! **

* * *

**La nuit d'Asparoth**

**Chapitre 2 **

« Non mais je rêve ou Sanji est en robe de mariée ? » demanda Ussop tout bonnement éberlué en ajustant son chapeau pointu sur sa tête chevelue.

L'équipage acquiesça sans un mot en observant le coq dans son costume de dentelle blanche, juché sur des talons aiguilles et maquillé élégamment d'un peu de rouge à lèvres et de fard à paupière … Oh et d'une touche de fond de teint de très bonne qualité selon les dires de la navigatrice qui tenta de grappiller la moindre idée présente sur le cuisinier pour un maquillage futur.

Sanji était plongé dans un état catatonique alors que ses doigts se perdaient dans les froufrous de tissu de la robe. C'était comme si son pire cauchemar sur l'île des travelos se rejouait une fois de plus sauf que cette fois, il portait une robe bien plus belle, que les escarpins qu'il avait aux pieds étaient sublimes et que son maquillage le faisait paraître sous son meilleur jour ! Le cuisinier se tortura mentalement pour ces quelques pensées : il fallait faire profil bas, surtout à cause de …

« Oh putain ! » s'esclaffa bruyamment le sabreur en se roulant dans l'herbe fraîche. Il n'y avait pas de mots, pas la moindre remarque sarcastique assez intense pour décrire le ridicule et la beauté de la scène. Le cuisinier était en robe, il portait des talons et du maquillage : la situation se suffisait à elle-même.

Quand Sanji retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole et de ses muscles, il balança un subtil coup de pied dans les côtes de Zoro pour le punir de son insolence. « Tu pourras venir te moquer de moi quand tu sauras marcher avec des talons connard !

- Ah parce que tu sais faire ça sourcil roulé ? Mais dis-moi, tu fais de drôles de choses quand on a le dos tourné !

- Ta gueule sabreur à la manque ! Sache que j'ai une maitrise parfaite des tous les muscles de mes jambes et que je pourrais même marcher en demi-pointes toute la journée. Par contre, si j'étais toi, je tiendrais ma langue parce que Dieu seul sait combien de trous je pourrais percer dans ton crane de souris avec mes …

- Et si on prenait tous un verre de limonade de l'amitié ? » Tenta de s'interposer Ussop, une carafe d'eau vaguement teintée de sirop de grenadine à la main alors que la tension était à son comble. « Et puis n'oubliez pas, pas de bagarre ce soir ou …

- Du moment que personne ne m'oblige à rester avec l'autre débile, tout se passera très bien. » Le ton cinglant de Sanji jeta un froid sur le pont et le samouraï se redressa sans oublier de gratifier le cuisinier en robe d'un regard rempli d'animosité.

Alors qu'Ussop servait à boire au reste de l'équipage assis sur le pont, Luffy commença à donner ses ordres pour la manœuvre. Au fond de la boite reposait un Eternal Pose qu'il s'agissait bien sûr de suivre pour trouver la direction de l'ile fabuleuse de Fearlia et de sa fête qui s'annonçait absolument … folle !

* * *

Il fallait toujours que le temps du Nouveau Monde gâche la fête. Les conditions de navigation vers l'île avaient été parfaites mais soudainement, un brouillard épais était descendu sur le navire et empêchait désormais de naviguer correctement. Même Nami avait l'air déboussolée et Luffy se roulait par terre pour manifester son mécontentement.

« J'ai l'impression que ce brouillard n'est pas naturel … On arrive à voir tout ce qu'il y a sur le pont mais pas au-delà des limites du bateau …

- Et puis ça sent la viande grillée ! » Jugea bon d'ajouter Luffy avec conviction alors que le musicien se sentait d'humeur à jouer une mélancolique ballade automnale …

« Bienvenue dans la zone de régularisation ! » lança d'une voix joviale une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe de mousseline bleue et d'un chapeau à plumes, depuis le bastingage du bateau sur lequel elle venait de se hisser. Presque tous les membres encore présents sur le pont manquèrent de peu la crise cardiaque. Nami garda son calme et alla au-devant de l'habitante de l'île qui venait de débarquer.

« Ah ! C'est à ça que sert le brouillard ? C'est pour créer une zone tampon entre l'île et la mer ?

- Tout à fait madame. Ainsi, nous bloquons l'accès de l'île aux fraudeurs et à certains individus inscrits dans notre liste noire. Fort heureusement, aucun des membres de votre équipage n'en fait partie, ce qui me permet de procéder à l'inscription sans formalités supplémentaires. » dit l'habitante de l'île en jetant un regard amusé à l'homme en robe qui l'observait de loin en tournoyant sur lui-même. La boite à costumes avait encore frappé …

« D'abord, je vais récupérer votre coffre en bois et ensuite, je vais procéder à l'échange de berries contre celui d'ori … » Elle s'interrompit en voyant les yeux larmoyants de la rousse. « Et non, aucun rabais n'est possible mais vous verrez, c'est assez facile d'en gagner au cours de la fête et il est possible de les échanger contre de fabuleuses récompenses que vous pourrez garder même après la fin de la fête !

- Bon bah si c'est comme ça … » Nami soupira en sortant de sa poche une liasse de billets.

« Merci beaucoup madame ! » L'employée vérifia un à un les billets de banque avant de sortir une enveloppe de sa poche. Elle y rangea les billets et y inscrivit quelque chose avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée. Elle sortit ensuite un morceau de papier de sa besace, y reporta quelques informations à l'encre bleue à paillettes et la tendit à la navigatrice.

« Voici le reçu pour le versement de quatre-vingt-dix mille berries ! Je vais maintenant procéder à la répartition des neuf cents orichas que vous venez d'acheter … »

L'habitant de l'île s'approcha de chacun des membres avec un tampon qui laissait sur la peau, les os et le blindage, une petite marque étoilée et un numéro.

« Dis donc tête d'algue, elle te va très bien cette petite étoile sur la main !

- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire cuistot d'eau douce, je vais te lat … »

Avant que le combat improvisé n'ait pu avoir lieu, des bras menottèrent solidement les deux ennemis. « Je crois me souvenir des ordres du capitaine …

- Robin-chwan, je t'en prie ! Laisse-moi juste botter le cul de cet idiot et après je me calme ! » Plaida Sanji en se tortillant désespérément.

« Oh non Robin, ne le laisse pas partir, je vais l'explos … »

« SUFFIT ! » trancha Luffy d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui vous deux ? Si vous continuez, c'est moi qui vais vous calmer ! »

L'équipage ne s'expliquait pas cette soudaine explosion d'animosité entre les deux adversaires de toujours dont les velléités s'apaisèrent immédiatement après le rappel à l'ordre du capitaine. L'hôtesse d'accueil toussota poliment avant de reprendre :

« Pour chaque achat effectué sur l'île, votre compte sera directement débité du nombre d'orichas correspondant. Si vous vous retrouvez en défaut de payement, vous pouvez demander aux autres membres de votre équipage de vous aider. S'ils ne peuvent ou ne veulent pas eh bien … La nuit est finie pour vous. Vous serez renvoyés sur votre bateau et vous ne pourrez plus participer aux festivités donc … Soyez économes et entraidez-vous ! »

Le regard de Nami se posa un long moment sur le capitaine et le sabreur, l'air de dire qu'il était hors de question de demander la moindre avance de trésorerie pour de la nourriture ou de la boisson. ABSOLUMENT HORS DE QUESTION.

« Bien sûr, vous pouvez à tout moment échanger de l'argent contre des jetons donc prenez …

- Non, ça ira, ils seront sages ET économes. Hein tout le monde ? » Le visage de la navigatrice était une façade souriante recouvrant mille et une promesses de châtiments atroces en cas de dépassement de budget.

« Eh bien … Maintenant que toutes les formalités sont réglées, je suis ravie de vous accueillir pour la nuit d'Asparoth ! »

Le brouillard disparut soudainement et l'équipage au grand complet put découvrir la fameuse île de Fearlia. De ce qu'ils en voyaient, c'était une île tropicale surplombée par un imposant volcan. La baie dans laquelle ils se trouvaient formait un croissant de lune couvert de navires de taille diverses et la capitale de l'île se distinguait à peine derrière une forêt de mâts.

« Dès que vous avez trouvé un emplacement pour jeter l'ancre, vous pouvez utiliser notre service de navettes aériennes pour rejoindre le port, la grand place ou n'importe quel autre quartier de la ville dédié à la fête ! Je vous laisse quelques plans et des programmes des réjouissances … » Elle fit rapidement la distribution des papiers.

« Pas la peine de donner un plan à la tête de mousse, il va se perdre de toute façon. »

Zoro grogna, faute d'avoir mieux à dire. Le cuisinier n'avait pas tort et puis il trouverait bien un créneau pour lui casser les dents plus tard.

« Moi je veux aller manger un morceau pour commencer ! » s'exclama le capitaine en dévorant des yeux la brochure décrivant les spécialités culinaires de l'île.

« Il y a un casino. » dit simplement la navigatrice, déjà transportée dans un autre monde de réjouissances infinies.

« Des épreuves d'adresse ! C'est un défi à la hauteur du grand Sogeking !

- Je viens avec toi Ussop ! » S'écria le petit renne en sautillant dans son costume rose.

« Une régate dans trois heures ? Ça me tente carrément ! » L'architecte naval préparait déjà son carnet de croquis.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on va devoir se séparer pour tout faire … » déclara calmement l'archéologue. « Du moment que quelqu'un garde un œil sur Zoro et Sanji …

- A ce propos, où est passé Zoro ? »

Personne sur le bateau ne fut capable de répondre à cette question.

* * *

**Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous resservir ce grand classique de One Piece qui est ma foi ... toujours aussi efficace ! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ... Si oui, on se revoit bientôt avec cette fois une entrée dans le vif du sujet (et de la fête !)  
Prenez soin de vous !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour/bonsoir !**

**Eh bien nous revoilà réunis pour le troisième (déjà ?!) chapitre de la nuit d'Asparoth !**

**Il est encore tôt, il va se passer pleiiiiin de choses. J'espère que vous allez vous amusez !**

**Je vous invite à découvrir sans plus attendre ce que j'ai osé ... faire à Sanji et Zoro.  
Sanji sera peut-être un peu OOC aux yeux de certains mais voilà, c'est mon headcanon alors niouh. **

**Bonne lecture ! J'ai prévu encore plus dingue pour le chapitre suivant ! **

* * *

**La nuit d'Asparoth**

**Chapitre 3**

Il était tout juste dix-neuf heures quand Zoro posa le pied sur le sol de l'île, quelque part aux alentours du port et du marché de poisson. Pendant que ses compagnons réfléchissaient sur leurs plans pour la soirée, il avait préféré prendre le large : l'action lui réussissait beaucoup mieux que la discussion. Il avait repéré un immense oiseau posé sur la proue du bateau et avait sauté dessus en direction de la terre ferme. La traversée lui avait coûté deux ori-trucs, il fallait juste penser à en garder autant pour le retour …

« J'espère juste qu'ils ont des bons trucs à boire. » marmonna le sabreur pour lui-même en suivant une file de personnes costumées en vert et bleu remontant une grande avenue vers les hauteurs de la ville. Il passa devant une myriade de boutiques inintéressantes et arriva au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de marche (on lui avait dit de ne pas faire preuve de violence, il n'avait donc pas trop poussé les gens) sur une grande place noire de monde. Au loin, il distinguait une scène imposante sur laquelle s'activait des ouvriers et des … gens qui réglaient des lumières. Le spectacle ne l'intéressant pas le moins du monde, il décida de faire demi-tour et de contourner l'attroupement par des petites rues annexes mais pour cela, encore fallait-il qu'il réussisse à s'extirper de la dense marée humaine qui s'était formée autour de lui et se poussait bien malgré lui en direction de la scène …

* * *

Quand l'équipage minus Zoro arriva sur la terre ferme, il était environ dix-neuf heures trente. Ils avaient finalement pris la décision de partir tous ensemble et de se séparer ensuite pour faire ce qui leur plaisait. La bande du chapeau de paille descendait donc paisiblement une des principales artères de la ville pour se rendre à la grande place. Il y avait d'autres chemins possibles mais ce point de dépôt des oiseaux de transport conciliait proximité et un encombrement relativement moindre.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Pink Night va faire un concert sur la grande place ce soir ! » exulta le cyborg en faisant jaillir des étincelles dorées de sa main.

- Ah bon ? Je ne connais pas ce groupe … » murmura Luffy en se grattant la tête. « Ils sont célèbres ? Tu les connais-toi Sanji ?

- Mouais, ça me dit quelque chose… » mentit le cuisinier en allumant une cigarette. Durant ses deux ans sur l'île des travelots, disons … qu'il avait appris à apprécier ce groupe déjanté. Il était même possible qu'il connaisse presque toutes leurs chansons par cœur et peut-être même qu'il possédait tous leurs Dials en édition spéciale et qu'il avait une photo dédicacée de chaque membre du groupe. Mieux valait que l'équipage ne soit pas au courant : l'histoire serait embarrassante à raconter dans sa totalité.

« Et sinon, ça va Sanji, pas trop de mal à marcher avec tes chaussures ? Tu sais, il faut attention, une entorse est vite venue.

- Non c'est bon Chopper, tout est sous contrôle, j'ai … Enfin, je me débrouille avec des talons et puis comme je suis plus grand, je peux mieux voir Na…

- Arrête Sanji. »

Le cuisinier haussa les épaules et prit une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant de jeter le mégot dans une poubelle au bord de la route. Il lui tardait d'être enfin seul pour profiter du concert et de la nuit comme il se devait.

* * *

Quelque part au milieu de la place, Zoro se retrouvait balloté comme un vulgaire fétu de paille d'un bout à l'autre de la place au gré des mouvements des spectateurs. Si seulement il avait pu atteindre ses sabres et surtout les utiliser sans crainte d'être châtié et privé de boisson, il l'aurait fait sans la moindre hésitation. Sur scène, un groupe de quatre hurluberlus vêtus tout en blanc enchaînaient titres sur titres. La foule hystérique semblait bien connaître les musiciens car ils étaient nombreux à secouer frénétiquement un drapeau rouge au rythme effréné de la chanson en cours.

D'après ce que le sabreur avait cru comprendre car ses connaissances en patois des îles australes étaient assez rudimentaires, la formation musicale s'appelait James Weakness ou quelque chose du même genre mais apparemment, son calvaire était loin d'être fini car un groupe devait encore monter sur scène : les légendaires (du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru comprendre) Pink Night …

* * *

Sanji n'avait pas eu à forcer son talent pour fausser compagnie aux autres membres de son équipage : les mouvements de foule violents pendant le concert de James Weakness avaient eu raison de la cohésion du groupe. Il avait même cru voir du coin de l'œil Nami implorer Luffy de la sortir de là de toute urgence. En temps normal, il s'en serait chargé avec grand plaisir mais là … Oh non, rien ne pouvait le détourner de son rêve (du moins le second après trouver All Blue) : voir Pink Night en concert.

Durant son séjour de deux ans sur l'île des travelos, il avait dû faire quelques compromis pour survivre. Se mettre à écouter la musique locale en avait fait partie et finalement, il y avait quelques bonnes choses dans le tas dont Pink Night, véritables dieux musicaux sur l'île des travestis … C'était aussi là-bas qu'il avait appris à marcher avec des talons sur toutes les surfaces possibles et imaginables des heures durant sans jamais avoir mal aux pieds et aux mollets … Les okamas étaient des gens fabuleux, vraiment.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte putain !? » se dit-il mentalement en frissonnant. A croire que la robe faisait remonter des sentiments qu'il pensait enfouis voire oubliés à tout jamais …

L'équipage ne pouvait pas comprendre sa passion ou du moins, ils risquaient de s'en moquer : c'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait pris la tangente dans la foule et qu'il cherchait du coin de l'œil d'autres individus prêts comme lui pour un grand moment de musique et d'amusement.

Un concert de Pink Night n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la lègère. Il y avait des règles et un cérémonial très précis en ce qui concernait l'une de leurs chansons. Sanji se dit que son entraînement au skywalk allait finalement se révéler très utile …

* * *

Zoro était pris dans un tourbillon de gens, de fêtards imbibés, de filles hurlantes et d'hommes possédés. La musique était fort sympathique mais … Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient pas juste en profiter calmement. Toute cette agitation l'empêchait de rejoindre les débits de boissons et son calvaire ne semblait pas prêt d'être terminé …

« Fearlia, vous êtes vraiment déchaînés ce soir ! C'est bien parce qu'on vous a concocté une petite surprise, ça va vous plaire ! » Lança un petit homme aux cheveux noirs qui semblait être le chanteur. « On a invité un musicien qu'on adore tous pour nous aider sur ce coup, je vous demande d'applaudir le grand … SOUL KING ! »

Brook ? LE SQUELETTE EN MAILLOT DE BAIN ? Mais que faisait-il sur scène avec un trombone démesuré et …

« Mes chers amis, fêtards de la nuit d'Asparoth … Voici venue l'heure de … KING FOR A DAY ! »

Un rugissement assourdissant résonna dans la foule et dès les premières notes de la chanson, tous s'agitèrent de plus belle. Un orchestre de cuivres dirigé par Brook donnait la mesure de la fête et produisait un son absolument démentiel. Des queues de centaines de mètres de long se formèrent en un instant et Zoro s'agrippa aux épaules de son voisin de devant dans l'espoir de survivre à cette épreuve. Des gens se faisaient porter par la foule, un nombre presque malsains de travestis se déhanchaient autour de lui et au moment exact où le sabreur pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, cent mille personnes sautèrent au même moment et …

« ROI POUR UN JOUR ! » hurlèrent en chœur des milliers de personnes sous la houlette du chanteur lui aussi déchaîné qui allait et venait sur la scène, littéralement possédé par sa musique. Zoro remarquait à la tête des queues qui serpentaient des sortes de maîtres de cérémonie qui battaient la mesure sur le pavé avec des perches géantes de toutes les couleurs lancées peu avant dans la foule par le groupe …

« PRINCESSE AVANT L'AUBE ! » reprit de plus belle le public en dansant tant bien que mal dans le joyeux bordel.

« ROI POUR UN JOUR ! EN STRIIIING DE CUIIIIIR ! » Zoro sauta d'une queue à l'autre jusqu'à se retrouver juste derrière un meneur de queue qui marchait en tapant frénétiquement sa canne sur le sol et en agitant sa robe dans la cohue en rythme avec la musique. Il se retourna avec un grand sourire qui s'évanouit aussitôt.

« Zoro ?! »

« Sanji ! »

Une milliseconde après avoir pris conscience de l'horreur et de l'incongruité de la situation, le cuisinier l'envoya valdinguer plus loin d'un coup de hanche avant de disparaître dans un méandre du fleuve humain.

« J'hallucine. »

Le sabreur se lança à la poursuite du porteur du bâton doré dans la foule. C'était triste à dire et dur à admettre mais … Seul le cuisinier pouvait le sortir de là.

* * *

Sanji avait failli perdre le rythme en voyant que l'homme qui venait de s'accrocher à ses épaules n'était autre que son compagnon d'aventure et meilleur ennemi. Que faisait-il au concert, en plein milieu du cœur des festivités, lui qui ne connaissait strictement rien à la musique et à la fête ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse raconter ce qu'il avait entrevu aux autres, oh ça non ! Si un élixir de manipulation des souvenirs était disponible sur l'île, le cuisinier allait l'acheter sans hésiter un seul instant. Le pire dans l'histoire était sans aucun doute qu'il avait failli perdre le rythme de la parade : le déshonneur suprême pour un meneur.

La musique s'arrêta soudainement et le chanteur fit à la foule faire quelques vocalises, endormant la foule un instant pour la réveiller de plus belle juste après. Pendant ce court instant, une main rugueuse avait de nouveau saisi son épaule nue.

« Sanji, sors-moi de là ! » implora le sabreur visiblement au bord de la crise de nerf. Même si son cri au-dessus de la foule n'avait rien de suppliant, le cuisinier entrevit l'expression de fatigue du sabreur. Même si son animosité envers le sabreur était immense, il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un en détresse au milieu d'une foule déchainée : cela faisait partie du code d'honneur des fans de musique. En attendant, le chanteur de Pink Night montrait ses fesses à la foule et agitait un boa rose d'un air tentateur. La musique s'arrêta encore : La fête n'allait pas tarder à reprendre de plus belle.

« Agrippe-toi bien tête de mousse et ne me fais pas perdre le rythme ! »

Une fois ce cas de conscience réglé, Sanji devait juste trouver un moyen fiable et efficace de faire perdre la mémoire au sabreur car il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens pour qu'il ne répète pas aux autres qu'il avait vu le cuisinier soulever ses jupes d'une main et diriger une troupe de l'autre car même en sachant l'épéiste derrière lui, le coq n'allait pas se retenir de faire le fou !

Zoro était éberlué par ce qu'il entrevoyait dans la pénombre, entre deux poussées des gens derrière lui. Sanji dansait vraiment comme un dieu possédé. Il connaissait la chanson par cœur, hurlait les paroles à plein poumons, sautillait sans hésiter juché sur ses talons aiguilles et menait la parade d'une main de maître. L'atmosphère humide et ardente qui régnait au cœur de la foule était presque enivrante. Il se contentait de suivre passivement le cuisinier qui vivait l'instant avec chaque parcelle de son corps alors que la musique s'accélérait, que l'apogée de la chanson arrivait à grand pas et que …

« Zoro, porte-moi ! »

Zoro saisit les hanches du cuisiner et le porta à bout de bras avant de se demander ce qui clochait dans … tout ça. Pour commencer, le cuisinier était en robe et il dansait. De sucroît, il dansait fabuleusement bien. Il connaissait aussi les paroles par cœur, élément fort troublant mais le plus bizarre dans toute cette affaire c'est qu'il venait de lui demander de l'aide. Cela n'arrivait que lorsqu'ils n'avaient aucune alternative dans un combat sanglant, que pour vaincre il fallait faire un compromis ce que le cuisinier et le sabreur détestait plus que tout faire. En temps normal en tout cas …

« J'ai la couronne putain ! » exulta Sanji en tendant fièrement sa perche au-dessus de lui. Zoro l'entendit à peine à travers les couches de tissu qui s'empilaient sur son propre visage et vit à peine la fameuse couronne impériale plantée sur le piquet de bois. Les gens autour d'eux poussaient furieusement mais il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, le cuisinier toujours au-dessus de sa tête.

Sanji agita frénétiquement les jambes, signifiant sans doute qu'il voulait redescendre et Zoro le redéposa sur le sol pavé. Le sabreur avait des grandes questions à poser mais la vue d'un Sanji hystérique, la couronne d'or posée sur la tête eut un effet dévastateur sur son esprit : il ne savait pas quoi dire. Toute la situation était tellement … folle !

« Quelle réception acrobatique ! Allez tout le monde, on s'incline devant le reine de la fête ! » cria le chanteur en courbant lui aussi l'échine du haut de la scène alors que les écrans géants retransmettaient l'image d'un homme en robe avec un samouraï à ses côtés.

« Oh putain, oh putain ! » piaillait Sanji alors que tous autour de lui se penchaient devant le roi de la nuit. Zoro, interdit devant la scène, ne bougea pas d'un muscle.

« Merci. » glissa Sanji dans le creux de l'oreille de son ami en lui posant aussi la couronne sur la tête.

« Et en plus, sa majesté la reine est grande dame ! Elle partage la victoire avec son chevalier-samourai mais attendez voir … » Le chanteur de Pink Night plissa les yeux.

« Yohohoho Sanji ! Tu es vraiment trop fort ! Bravo à toi aussi Zoro-kun ! » chantonna Brook qui venait d'attraper le micro le plus proche.

« BONTE DIVINE ! LA REINE EST EN FAIT UN ROI ! » s'écria la figure de proue du groupe avant de reprendre d'un ton sérieux. « Mais vous savez quoi ? On s'en fout ! On est là pour faire la fête et quand je regarde mon ami Soul King, je vois que certains ont été particulièrement malchanceux avec le tirage cette année. Bref, tout ça pour dire que même si on vous emmerde parce que vous êtes différents, il faut être fier de cette différence et … La chanson suivante s'appelle Minorité. »

Le visage de Sanji prit instantanément une teinte plus blanche et il reprit sa couronne qu'il vissa sur son crâne. Zoro comprit immédiatement le sens des actions du cuisinier quand il vit la réaction des gens autour d'eux aux premiers accords de guitare de la chanson. Tous se mirent à sauter en hurlant les paroles et Sanji l'entraîna par la main dans la foule en bondissant furieusement.

« Maintenant je te sors de là ! » cria Sanji lors d'un petit temps mort de la chanson sans paroles qu'il hurlait sinon à plein poumons. Le sabreur suivait sans rien dire, presque entraîné lui aussi par le rythme fou de la chanson qui s'atténua peu à peu après le solo de guitare. Le chanteur allait et venait sur la scène, exhortait la foule à crier à pleins poumons avant de s'arrêter pour dire quelques mots.

« Vous savez … J'aime beaucoup la fête d'Asparoth. C'est ma deuxième fête et à chaque fois, quand je vous vois tous, peu importe ce que vous êtes, en train de vous amuser, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Quand je chante Minorité, j'ai juste envie de vous rappeler à tous que … nous sommes tous nos propres maîtres, surtout sur cet océan déchainé et qu'on ne doit jamais laisser d'autres gens nous dicter ce qu'on doit faire d'accord ? Alors on emmerde le gouvernement mondial, on emmerde la marine, on emmerde les pirates … ON EMMERDE TOUS CEUX QUI NOUS EMPECHENT D'ETRE CE QU'ON VEUT ETRE ! »

La foule cria son approbation. « Maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps pour Pink Night de prendre la tangente. On va encore avoir des problèmes avec le gouvernement alors on ne va pas faire de vieux os ici !

- Yohohoho ! » s'exclama Brook à la fabuleuse blague de squelette lancée par son ami musicien. « Allez c'est parti ! »

Il se remit à chanter mais Zoro l'entendait à peine au-dessus des voix des spectateurs hystériques, dont celle de Sanji qui se remit à sauter et danser de plus belle pendant le dernier refrain de la chanson et du concert !

« Je veux être la minorité ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorité !»

Et alors que la chanson se finissait dans une joyeuse cacophonie de solos et de voix, des feux d'artifice explosèrent dans le ciel déjà bien sombre.

« Bonne nuit Fearlia, bonne nuit à tous et si on est pas déjà morts, on reviendra la prochaine fois ! »

* * *

**C'est fini pour le chapitre trois ! Halalala ... Il est vraiment énorme ce Fanboy!Sanji. Je vais écrire d'autres trucs sur le sujet, c'est juste trop énorme ! **

**Ca vous a plu sinon ? Rah, ça me donne envie de revoir Billy Talent et Green Day en concert !  
Eh oui, ce sont les groupes évoqués lors de ce fameux concert. Je me suis permis quelques jeux de mots pour déguiser le nom des groupes mais les punk rockers confirmé(e)s auront trouvé sans la moindre difficulté et auront même deviné de quelles chansons je veux parler. **

**Pour les autres, voilà la mini-playlist (assez optionnelle ... Si vous aviez quelque chose en tête à la place, ne vous embêtez pas à écouter) de ce chapitre : **

**Billy Talent - Red Flag**

**Green Day - King For A Day/Shout + Minority (Live Bullet in a Bible)**

**TANT DE SOUVENIRS DE CONCERTS BON DIEU LAISSEZ MOI PLEURER EN PAIX JUSQU'AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu jusque là ! Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! **


	4. Chapitre 4

**La nuit d'Asparoth**

**Chapitre 4**

« Bon Luffy, tu restes là sagement d'accord ?

- Ouich ! » répondit le capitaine la bouche pleine d'une délicieuse cuisse de sanglier rôtie. « Et sihj y'aich plush d'orkichias, jesh » Il avala goulûment « Je vais faire un mini jeu de force ou quelque chose du même style ou je laisse Ussop gérer !

- Tout à fait ! » le félicita Nami « Pendant ce temps je serais au casino d'accord ? Ne viens pas me déranger d'accord ?

- Même pour t'apporter une tranche de terrine de museau aux olives ?

- SURTOUT pour m'apporter une terrine aux olives de museau. Comment tu peux manger un truc pareil Luffy ?

- C'est super bon Nami ! Tu devrais ess…

- Non. »

Le capitaine soupira avant de se remettre à manger en compagnie de son tireur d'élite et de son médecin. « Bon après, on va jouer !

- Oui ! » s'exclama Chopper occupé à dévorer une montagne de sorbets aux goûts extravagants. Nami se dirigeait vers la sortie du restaurant avec le délicieux sentiment du travail bien fait quand Ussop la rattrapa par le poignet

« Hey Nami, pourquoi c'est moi qui doit gérer Luffy ?

- Parce que c'est toi qui me doit cinquante mille berries ! » Elle lui envoya un baiser avant de disparaître dans la foule.

« Elle va me le payer … » grogna le tireur d'élite en retournant à table avec son capitaine et le docteur. « Allez Luffy, envoie le pâté de museau ! J'ai une histoire fabuleuse à te raconter ! »

* * *

Zoro et Sanji étaient déjà dans une ruelle remplie de bars lors des adieux du groupe. Le cuisinier en robe pavanait fièrement avec sa couronne sur la tête, tellement fièrement qu'il en avait oublié qui l'accompagnait …

« Bon allez, maintenant on va manger et boire comme des trous ! » s'exclama virilement le cuisiner en montrant du doigt un bar qui lui semblait convenable. Il fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter net, comme soudainement frappé par la réalité : Zoro l'accompagnait et n'allait pas tarder à lui gâcher la fête, comme toujours.

« Bon, enfin … Tu fais ce que tu veux. » marmonna le blond pour tenter de balayer sa précédente invitation sous le tapis poussiéreux de l'oubli.

« Euh … Bah si ça ne te gêne pas sourcil roulé, je … je vais rester avec toi en attendant de retrouver Luffy ou quelque chose du genre. » répondit Zoro en regardant les enseignes lumineuses autour de lui. Même si Sanji venait de le déposer dans la rue qui l'intéressait le plus, boire seul jusqu'au bout de la nuit n'était pas très passionnant. Par contre, boire avec son meilleur ennemi, se battre contre lui dans une ruelle crasseuse à la première provocation et lui montrer qui était le patron … c'était tout de suite plus intéressant !

Sanji ne put retenir un sourire. Alors comme ça l'algue venait d'accepter son invitation ? Voilà qui rajoutait un peu de piment à la nuit. Il restait juste à voir si le plat obtenu allait s'avérer bon ou tout simplement odieux … Le cuisinier aimait les défis et passer la nuit seul ne le tentait pas non plus.

« Très bien Marimo ! Je vais te montrer comment on s'amuse du côté de North Blue ! » Sanji prit la tête de la marche et descendit la rue quand soudainement, un hurlement puissant retentit juste derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que le sabreur s'accrochait à sa robe et sous l'effet de son poids (tout en muscle et en puissance) déchira plusieurs volants de tissu avant de s'effondrer sur le pavé.

Sanji regarda successivement sa robe massacrée et le sabreur étalé de tout son long sur le sol de la rue avant de … ne rien faire du tout. Il vit le sabreur se redresser péniblement, visiblement sans rien de cassé, et pester contre la terre entière.

« Putain ! Mes getas sont mortes ! » pesta-il en enlevant son autre chaussure et en remettant son kimono partiellement déplacé en place. Sanji pleura lui aussi sa robe massacrée et décida de l'harmoniser en retirant des lambeaux de tissu pendants. Il en profita aussi pour la fendre sur le devant pour marcher avec plus d'aisance.

« On va te trouver de nouvelles chaussures, ce n'est pas grave ça ! » s'exclama le cuisiner en s'approchant de l'épéiste pour voir s'il avait besoin d'aide pour marcher … Avec ses talons aux pieds, Sanji se sentait comme doté d'ailes.

« Ca serait trop beau pour toi Cook que je me casse quelque chose d'une manière aussi honteuse …

- Pas exactement … Ca me ferait juste perdre deux heures le temps de trouver Chopper pour qu'il te rafistole. Tu te casses la gueule, tu ne pourris pas que ma soirée alors ça n'est pas dans mon intérêt, crois-moi. »

Zoro grogna quelque chose et suivit plus bas dans la rue. « Selon le plan, tu devrais pouvoir acheter des chaussures pas très loin.

- Ca m'emmerde de devoir dépenser des ortitrucs pour ça. En plus j'en ai plus que … » Il leva sa main et essaya de lire le chiffre inscrit dessus à la lueur des enseignes et des lampadaires « Vingt-cinq mille quatre-vingt-dix-huit. »

Sanji s'arrêta net. « Quoi ? Tu es idiot en plus d'être …

- Non, je ne déconne pas, regarde ma main. » L'épéiste monta le dos de sa main au cuisinier qui put vérifier ses dires. « Oh putain. » Le cuisinier regarda sa propre main et y vit écrit les mêmes chiffres.

« D'où ça sort tout ça ? » demanda Zoro en retraçant mentalement le fil des évènements. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir fait quoique ça soit de remarquable …

- Ah je sais ! C'est parce qu'on a eu la couronne ! » S'exclama triomphalement Sanji. « Quand Nami-swan va app… » Il s'arrêta un instant. « Holalala, comme Nami-swan N'APPRENDRA PAS qu'on a touché le gros lot, on va pouvoir … faire la fête comme il se doit et même … économiser de l'argent !

- Ah bon ? Ça vaut combien en berries ?

- Cent fois plus. »

Après un bref calcul mental, Zoro ne put s'empêcher de manifester bruyamment et de façon peu élégante sa surprise avant de reprendre :

« Tu penses qu'on peut partager avec le reste de l'équipage ?

- S'ils en ont besoin, on avancera la monnaie mais s'ils arrivent à faire sans, on va garder notre petit trésor. »

Sanji ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux d'avoir touché le jackpot avec son petit numéro de danse et d'acrobatie avec le sabreur. Même si c'était AVEC le sabreur, le résultat restait positif.

« Bon, allons chercher tes …

- Dites-moi chers fêtards, vous recherchez des chaussures de …

- Oui oui c'est bon j'en prends une paire ! » Décréta immédiatement Zoro. Il voulait en finir vite, pas passer la nuit à faire des boutiques pour trouver une paire de chaussures. « Elles sont à combien ?

- Seulement à cinq cents orichias, une offre spéciale vu que la euh … Enfin que la personne qui vous accompagne est le roi du concert de Pink Night ! »

Zoro tendit sa main vers le commerçant et Sanji cacha l'air de rien le montant affiché sur le dos de la main de son compagnon d'aventure. Une petite cascade d'étoiles dorées dégoulina de la main du sabreur et le commerçant lui tendit une paire de chaussures blanches et noires, assorties à son kimono mais dans un style assez … médiéval.

Zoro enfila les souliers de cuir dont l'extrémité avant se recourbait en spirale décorée d'un grelot d'argent et se dirigea sans plus de cérémonie vers le bar le plus proche.

« Attendez, vous n'avez même pas écouté les instructions d'usage ! » gémit le commerçant impuissant.

« Je veux bien les écouter moi … » dit Sanji, beaucoup plus consensuel et réfléchi que l'autre tête brûlée. Le cuisinier ne fut pas du tout déçu d'être resté écouter les fameuses instructions. Il remercia le commerçant et entra dans le même bar que Zoro. Ce dernier était déjà attablé, un tonnelet de whiskey et deux choppes sur la table.

Sanji s'installa sur la chaine en face du sabreur et quand il voulut commander à boire, une serveuse lui glissa une bouteille de bon vin dans la main et un verre à pied en cristal.

« Euh …

- J'ai commandé pour toi le temps que tu arrives. J'ai pris au hasard, j'espère que ça te convient. »

Zoro avait commandé quelque chose pour lui ? L'air de Fearlia rendait-il fou ou juste plus censé ? Le blond n'en savait fichtrement rien et se contenta de se servir un verre du divin nectar. Il en profita aussi pour regarder autour de lui la décoration du bar. C'était une sorte de mélange de style de l'ancien temps et de choses plus nouvelles : déconcertant mais pas désagréable. Des tables en bois massif parsemaient la salle aux dimensions imposantes, des animaux rôtissaient dans l'âtre et au fond de la salle, une scène de style music-hall/cabaret surplombait ce qui semblait être une piste de danse. Sanji ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il vit un orchestre s'installer sur scène pour jouer.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire sourcil roulé ? » demanda le bretteur d'un ton bourru.

« Je crois que c'est le vin qui me …

- Et dire que je pensais que tu étais un homme … » soupira Zoro avec un petit regard d'invitation au défi.

« Allez, passe une choppe de whiskey, je vais te montrer comment on … »

Un battement de tambour soutenu par des cuivres résonna soudainement dans la salle. Zoro leva brusquement la tête et se leva sans dire un mot. Ses pieds battaient la mesure sur le sol alors que la musique partait soudainement dans quelque chose d'absolument démentiel : un mélange de swing et de tant d'autres choses …

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » paniqua soudainement le sabreur qui n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses jambes. Sanji glissa de sa chaise, hilare. La voix puissante d'une diva s'éleva soudainement dans l'air, envoutant et quelque peu … démoniaque.

Les jambes de Zoro swinguaient avec élégance tandis que le reste de son corps résistait. Ses mains agrippaient désespérément ses sabres, faute de mieux et il avait l'air véritablement … en détresse.

« Laisse-toi porter par la musique ! » ricana le cuisinier en se relevant péniblement, le souffle court. Son corset l'étouffait littéralement mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas se moquer de l'épéiste.

« Danse avec moi ! » Implora presque Zoro alors que les cuivres semblaient presque se moquer de la situation en jouant un rythme plus difficile encore à danser.

Raaaah. Sanji ne pouvait pas refuser une invitation à danser aussi bien lancée ! Il entraina son cavalier sur la piste de danse pendant que la chanteuse et son acolyte masculin soupiraient sensuellement les paroles. La musique reprit de plus belle et Sanji ne peut résister à l'envie de montrer ce qu'il savait faire sur la piste de danse. Avant son passage sur l'île des travelots, il savait déjà danser mais après … il était devenu un as et avait appris à danser … de toutes les façons possibles. Tout ça, c'était pour l'entrainement, rien de plus et il avait été bien formé !

Sanji attrapa les mains de Zoro et tenta d'en tirer autre chose que des mouvements grossiers des épaules et les bras. Il fallait le faire swinguer, lui faire vivre la musique et juste … le faire paraître moins maladroit et ridicule qu'il n'était en réalité : la tâche était ardue mais Sanji adorait les défis.

« Mais tu fais exprès d'avoir l'air si nul ? » demanda Sanji le plus sérieusement du monde en voyant que Zoro n'osait même pas décoller les coudes de son corps. « Laisse-toi juste aller et surtout, laisse-moi faire ! »

L'épéiste lança un regard noir au blond et abandonna tout contrôle sur ses bras comme sur le reste de son corps. Le cuisinier le remercia silencieusement et le mena comme il se devait sur une telle danse : au feeling.

Il avançait, reculait, lâchait une main et faisait tournoyer le sabreur sur lui-même (ce qui était particulièrement amusant car sans doute humiliant pour lui) jusqu'au moment où le refrain résonna dans la pièce et secoua tous les danseurs jusqu'au plus profond d'eux-mêmes …

« It's voodoo mon amour ! » se laissa même aller Sanji en tournoyant élégamment sur lui-même tout en ondulant ses hanches. Il attira le sabreur contre lui avant de le repousser sans ménagement pour ensuite mieux le rattraper et le porter, courbé et sensuel comme une …

« Putain je ne suis pas une gonzesse ! » lui rappela Zoro exactement comme prévu. Ah, il n'avait rien d'une femme, c'était certain.

Sanji le redressa et attendit la fin de la petite séquence contrebasse avant de …

Le bretteur venait de reprendre l'avantage, il attaquait le cuisinier sur son propre terrain, avançait sans cesse, le forçait à tourner, à redoubler d'agilité pour ne pas trébucher, tomber sur d'autres danseurs et pour ne pas ternir sa réputation. Finalement, Zoro aimait beaucoup ses chaussons magiques qui l'obligeaient à danser à la moindre note de musique et lui donnait l'agilité d'un expert : il aimait les défis et plus que tout, il adorait défier Sanji.

« Alors c'est comme ça qu'on la fait ? » Le blond savait que la chanson allait sur sa fin et que dès la fin du solo des instruments, il faudrait frapper plus fort, prendre des risques et déstabiliser son adversaire.

Zoro lâcha sans ménagement les mains de Sanji et se laissa porter par la musique, ondulant les bras comme s'il était armé de ses sabres plus redoutables et affûtés que jamais …

« Je vais t'écraser blondinet.

- On va voir ça. » Quelqu'un leur jeta des roses et ils en mordirent la tige comme des loups sanguinaires aurait croqué une cuisse de cerf avant de tout donner pour finir en beauté.

Sanji bougeait si vite les jambes qu'elles semblaient emportées sous un tourbillon de dentelle. Zoro se servait quant à lui de ses bras avec plus de force et d'élégance, équilibré sur ses deux pieds, le front déjà couvert de sueur, les sourcils froncés, concentré comme le tueur qui s'apprêtait à mettre le coup de grâce. Le cuisinier dansait beaucoup moins impulsivement car il devait faire attention à ne pas tomber de ses échasses mais mettait tous ses pions sur ses fabuleuses jambes, qui, quand on les entrapercevait, étaient si sensuelles, puissantes et mortelles …

« Oh chéri … mon amour ! » conclut sensuellement le chanteur sur scène avant que l'orchestre ne parte dans une improvisation finale en guise de fin.

Les deux danseurs se regardèrent fixement, comme s'ils voulaient en venir aux mains (enfin, aux pieds et aux sabres) mais ils avaient trouvé là une distraction bien plus exotique et exigeante physiquement.

« UNE AUTRE ! » aboyèrent-ils en cœur à l'orchestre qui s'empressa, ravi, de répondre à leur demande.

* * *

« Ah y'a pas à dire, on s'amuse bien ! » soupira le cyborg en sirotant sa bouteille de cola en terrasse d'un café sur le port en compagnie du musicien qui avait opté pour un lait rehaussé d'une petite pointe de rhum.

« Oui yohohoho ! La fête est aussi réussie que dans mes souvenirs !

- Tu y as déjà été ?

- Oui ! Je n'étais alors qu'un jeune musicien … C'était il y a plus de soixante ans si ma mémoire ne me joue pas de tours !

- C'était aussi bien ?

- Non … Là c'est mieux ! » Brook tapota du bout des doigts un coffre de bois posé sur ses genoux.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? »

Le musicien regarda à sa droite et à sa gauche et s'approcha de l'oreille de Franky …

« QUOI ?

- Chut ! Pas si fort ! J'ai peur qu'on ne veuille me les dérober ! Je les ai gagnés à la sueur de mon front, même si je ne sue plus, et j'aimerais pouvoir les ajouter à ma collection sur le bate…

- Parce qu'en plus tu as une collection ?! »

Brook haussa doucement la tête, légèrement surpris par la réaction de son compagnon d'aventure …

« Tavernier ! Faites venir votre meilleure bouteille de bourbon ! Ce soir, on trinque à la collection de … enfin à la collection de mon ami !

- Yohohoho ! » chantonna encore le squelette en attrapant verre et bouteille et en se servant généreusement.

« A ma collection mon cher !

- A ta collection ! » reprit le cyborg en frappant son verre contre celui du musicien. « Hey mais c'est pas Robin là-bas ? » dit-il en montrant du doigt une élégante femme en arlequin qui passait devant le café.

« Si, c'est elle ! Allez, on … »

Une main décorée d'une bouche apparut soudainement sur la table.

« J'apprécie l'invitation mais j'ai bien trop honte de rester avec un chat géant et un squelette dénudé.

- Rho l'autre ! Elle est trop méchante ! » s'indigna le musicien en se levant, déterminé à retrouver l'archéologue dans la foule.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque ce soir. Je vous rejoindrai peut-être plus tard mais vu que je suis méchante …

- Oh non désolée Robin, il ne pense pas ce qu'il vient de dire. HEIN TU LE PENSES PAS SQUETLETTE ?

- Non, tu es très gentille Robin, juste un peu … dure.

- Je préfère ça. Bonne soirée vous deux ! » La main disparut dans une petite explosion de pétales, laissant les deux compagnons de boisson assez … dubitatifs.

« Au fait, elle est passée où la bouteille ? » Et si … « ROBIN L'A PRISE ! » crièrent-ils tous les deux à l'unisson en se lançant à sa poursuite dans la foule.


End file.
